mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Plesea.rares
'--Byllant 20:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' Once again. What did I told you? don't upload unnecessary animations, this include victory animations, lose animation, normal attacks animations, taunts, misc. features and more important, freeze animations. This is the second warning you receive, please, keep doing that, you are a good frequent editor in the Wiki, I don't really want to block you but you are not following this rule. '--Byllant 20:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC)' SM Template If you want to make an edition about certain character's special moves edit the template, don't write the whole code. I recommend you to use a template code in this way: Instead of this: '--Byllant 00:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC)' Special moves template Each character needs his own special moves template, here is a reference of how you should make them. Replace the with . Using the first template, make Captain Falcon's template by clicking here '--Byllant 08:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC)' Common sense Man, use your common sense, if there is no template or it needs worth corrections, create or edit it by yourself. It's easy. '--Byllant 08:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)' STOP. I originally thought you were a decent contributor to the wiki, but now I know wrong. You're just spamming on articles, and adding unneeded things. And I bet you're just going to DELETE this message and IGNORE it like all the others. And if you do, you're just an immature brat. You're not listening to anything Devon and I am saying. -DON'T PUT DELETE TAGS. THE REASON THE ARTICLES ARE STILL THERE ARE BECAUSE THEY WERE ORIGINALLY THOUGHT TO BE IN SSF2. -THEY'RE ISN'T A MOVE CALLED "UNKNOWN" SO DON'T PUT LINKS AROUND THEM. -PLEASE STOP MAKING RANDOM SPECIAL MOVE ARTICLES THAT DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF. And remember, if you delete this message and ignore it, you're just an immature brat. --Mkolpnji 19:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry! I want to apologize to all publishers for what I did, I tried to improve the site, but I did everything wrong and please forgive me.I forgot why I became an editor (because I like SSF 2) and promise not create spam articles. Plesea.rares 10:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait for sprites I would recommend you to wait until some new sprites show up, but preferably not from revival platforms. '--Byllant 03:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC)' About your Crash Bomb Animation... When the bomb is coming out of Mega Man's armcannon, it's facing the wrong way. The clamps on the bomb should come out first, not the other way around. Also, it's fuzzy in one frame. Try to fix that, OK? DevonS 21:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question OK for all the question you made, first off, that animation looks better for Blue's up special, so if you asked me for a propper name it could be Flash Strike or something similar, if you consider the name, don't write a new article, use the current article, move it and edit it: Spin Jump. There won't be Pallette Swaps so no, but what do you mean with "I already have for Jigglypuff,Mewtwo,Mr. Game & Watch and Ness."? That was dropped long ago, so that's not Diddy's down special. And finally, yes, I liked the icons, but we still need the replacements for the other ones. Do me a favor and replace the icon from every universe article with the ones you uploaded. '--Byllant 07:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)' Navbar When you add the Final Smash navbar into a Final Smash article, don't use a head line, the navbar shouldn't be under a section, so please, remove the "All Final Smashes" caption (but leave the navbar) from the articles. One more thing, Donkey Kong is going to have a sprite change, so don't use any DK Jungle Climber style animation. '--Byllant 08:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC)' Sprite Change I think you are not aware of the characters who might receive a Sprite Change, Chrono and Samus are most likely to receive it. If you have an account in the Forums, go here, note this could contains inaccuracy. '--Byllant 23:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC)' MG Account Seriously, it's recomendable you make an account in the MG Forums if you want to update articles, Donkey and Diddy are going to have a whole sprite change, both, and you aren't aware of that. '--Byllant 08:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC)' About the Animation Submit Page Oh, man, what did I told you about that page? it may contain "INACCURACY" don't go and upload everything you watch on that page, some are horrid animations, seriously don't upload them use less the animation is good enough. '--Byllant 19:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC)' Not short replies Well, if you understand what I told you, don't reply in my user talk page with really short messages such "Thank you" or "OK". If you got the idea, all right; but don't reply me with your thanks or apologies (I'm testing you). '--Byllant 02:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC)' developer are you a ssf2 developer?IHave Swagg 17:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC)IHAVESWAGG I need your help with a gif file. I need you to speed up this file to 30 fps for me. Can you do that? DevonS 21:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) signature how do you make a signature with your user name ~ ~ is the game coming out before august or spetember because i been patient i know you dii dalot of work on this game :Plesea.rares did no work for this game, he/she just edited the wiki a lot. :And there is no set release date as far as I've heard. --Mkolpnji 02:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC)